sickness and hugs
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: yuma was sick and astral is worried about ing sick doesn't meant a bad thing right?... a christmas fic. well supposed Christmas fic


title: sickness and hugs

summary: yuma was sick and astral is worried about sick doesn't meant a bad thing right?... a christmas fic.

parings:keyshipping..

author: natsuXfuyu

notes: hahahahahaha i don't own yu-gi-oh zexal and a little keyshipping MERRY CHRISTMAS min'na-san...

-astral speaking

"other human speaking"

'yuma speaking'

'Aaaccchhhooo~!?'

The 13 years old tsukumo found himself faceplanted at the floor,face slightly flushed. His unearthly companion look at him with his mismatched eyes and worry clearly visible on them.

-yuma are you alright?-

The said boy standing up before facing his companion

'i am okay..though my head burns like hell'

Astral hovered near, the worry once shown in his topaz-gold eyes was replaced by a confused one.

-why are you feeling that?-

Yuma jumped at his hammock then stared at astral.

'well that would be because i am sick..'

Astral's eyebrow was raised in confusion..

-what is sick? what do it feel like?-

Yuma fell silent before answering in a tired tone.

'it is when we feel so tired that we just want to take a rest. we sometimes feel was cold but in reality we are hot and we sometime sneeze and our head burns..'yuma explained a little confused.

Astral too, feel confused but take the answer noneless..and look snow was falling out of the sky a little to heavy for astral's taste.. and a question pop up..

-yuma how did you 'caught' that 'sick'ness?-

Yuma frown at that but look outside

'i just played too much in the snow yesterday so i caught it.'

-i see-

Astral nod in agreement then look at yuma who was yawning.

'i am so tired..'yuma said yawning.'im going to sleep and don't watch me kay?'yuma closed his eyes not waiting for his companion's answer.

-observation # 56: humans is sick when they felt so tired and when their head burn? though i don't think burn is the right word.-

As soon as astral said that the door cracked open and akari took a peak.

"yuma?" akari smiled as she saw yuma's sleeping form..

Akari faced the door as haru took a peak

"granny, yuma's asleep should i wake him up?"

"no need too"

"ah i see.."

Akari tiptoed to her brother before speaking in a hushed tone

"yuma,granny and i wont be back before christmas so take care nee?" Akari reached for his head and pat it before kissing his forehead.

Astral raised an eyebrow (not that akari can see)

Yuma didn't stir.

"see you soon?!"

As soon as akari left, astral smiled.

-observation #57: siblings are a good thing.-

Suddenly

*gasp*

Astral look behind and saw yuma. His pajamas paled in comparison with his flushing face, his breath was so uneven that yuma was having hard time gasping for air. astral was beside yuma in that instant.

Astral face was a worried one, he tried to shake yuma awake but his hand kept passing through, his eyes was flooded with despair.

And if he know one 'cuss' he would be using it again and again.

-what can i do?-

Astral asked himself worried and in despair, suddenly he noticed the key laying at the desk, a idea dawned to him.

-why didn't i think of that?-

-o- emperor's key -o-

(yuma's P.O.V)

It's so cold...too cold.. where the heck is that blanket?

I moved my legs so i could curl into a ball so the little warm i have can keep we a little warm.

But even i can wrap my hand on my legs. two lumiscent arms wrap around me keeping me warm. i look up and saw astral looking at me worriedly.

-shh.. everything will be alright.-

His voice was like a knife cutting through my pained mind. and i felt comforted.

I snugled close to him my hands wrapped around his figure. i think he gasped but i ignored it, but i look up.

i don't know what happened next but i saw him blushed. I giggled at his face.

'good night astral'

(astral's P.O.V)

did he kissed me?

oh my.. he did.

i heard a giggle a look down he was giggling at me.

what's so funny?

i was about to ask that when he said something.

'good night astral'

i smiled inwardly and i layed my head at his.

-goodnight too.-

it's never hard to pretend to fall asleep, isn't it?

Ryoga:*reading the fic* O.o

Rio:*reading it also* O/O

Fuyu:*laughing at shark's face*

Rio:*finished it* it's so cute..

Ryoga:*finished it also: no its a nightmare?!

Fuyu:*laughing* why are you so work out of that fic it's just a fluff Ryoga!? or you're jelous with them...oh! it was the truth then.

Ryoga: o-of c-course no

Fuyu: yes it is, but don't worry ryoga, the next fluff will be yours.

Rio:*laughing*

Ryoga: HECK NO..

Fuyu:Hell yeah..

Ryoga:sh-shut UP?!

Fuyu: anyway!*running way with a pen and a notebook to write the next fluff*

Rio:*giggling* anyway natsu x fuyu doesn't own yu-gi-oh bye~!?


End file.
